


resonance

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Gen, Soul Eater AU, which is currently a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: Kagura and Hibiki badly outmatched.Not an unreasonable statement, considering an opposing knife meister and scythe meister shouldn't be in the same zip code, much less head to head. But it doesn't look like their opponent is going to give them a chance to escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy. so basically i thought of a soul eater au cause i love mashing together shit i like apparently and i've been writing this on and off and very out of order for like two months. it's complicated and i'm dying

“Hey, 'biki. Come on. We've got work to do.” 

Hibiki frowns, waves goodbye to Tsubaki, and follows Kagura into the hall. “Is it an actual assignment this time, or are you just trying to impress someone?” 

Kagura scoffs. “Like I need help impressing anyone.” He does, if their opinion of him hinges on how well he can handle a weapon. “Nah, some guy downtown has been causing trouble and Amane's convinced he's on the list, so we have to deal with it.” 

-

The mission goes on without a hitch, but trouble arises when they're on their way home. There's a girl walking through the street, openly carrying a large scythe. It isn't necessarily illegal to carry a weapon, but at the very least rude if you're not actively fighting. People tend to get a little antsy when someone casually walks around with guns, swords, or god knows what else, demon weapon or not. Hibiki calls out to her and she turns toward them. She has long, braided silver hair and wears a plain white dress. With her facing them, they notice a patch over her right eye. 

“Is there a reason you're carrying a weapon in public like that?” Hibiki asks, cupping his hands around his mouth to make sure she hears over the considerable distance between them. “You should really leave that at home, or have them return to human form.” 

The girl regards them warily. “You're not the boss of me.” She clutches her weapon against her chest, squinting at them, her eye darting first to Hibiki, then Kagura. “They told me I could come out to play tonight. It's been a long time since Nu's been let out.” Pausing for a moment, the girl seems to consider her options before beginning to move toward them, gait unsteady. Her walk turns into a run, and she raises her scythe in such a way the moonlight glints off the blade. Something wet coats it, and horror dawns on Kagura when he realizes it's blood. “We can play though!” she yells gleefully, but her expression is hollow. 

“What the hell is her deal?” Kagura shouts, grabbing Hibiki's wrist and pulling him out of the way when the girl's scythe swoops in their direction. Already knowing they're going to have to fight, Hibiki reforms into knives in Kagura's hands in a flash. 

Kagura and Hibiki badly outmatched. 

Not an unreasonable statement, considering an opposing knife meister and scythe meister shouldn't be in the same zip code, much less head to head. But it doesn't look like their opponent is going to give them a chance to escape. The girl swings her scythe in a wide arc toward them, face blank as she lunges forward. Kagura jumps backward, evading her attacks as she tries to close in, repeatedly slashing in their general direction. The size of her blade should be more than enough to at least graze Kagura in passing, and some of his dodges cut it fairly close, but she makes no headway in getting an opening. As she goes on, her attacks come faster, palpably irritated, her expression twisting in annoyance. The girl cries out in frustration, black and red energy coalescing around the blade of her weapon before she tries to catch Kagura with an upward slash. “Stay still!” 

Kagura's almost too thunderstruck to move out of the way, sustaining a deep cut on his calf before narrowly escaping the trajectory of the blade in a roll. He hisses when he puts weight on his leg to stand, but he has no other choice. “We're dealing with the fucking  _ Black Beast _ ?” 

“Seems like.” Even Hibiki sounds surprised. They've heard of her- everyone in the  _ city _ has- but nobody knows what the Black Beast looks like. Nobody who's still breathing. Hibiki's almost impressed someone so dangerous seems significantly younger than himself and Kagura. “That's all the more reason to get out of here.” 

“Don't you think I thought of that? If we don't at least try to do something, she's gonna hurt someone else.” 

The girl's scythe slams into the ground inches from Kagura, dark tendrils reaching out from where the blade is fully embedded in the pavement, as if some subterranean horror were trying to claw its way out. There's an awkward moment where she has to pry her weapon from the ground and Kagura takes the chance to get closer to attack. One of Hibiki's blades bears down on her arm and she shrieks, slamming Kagura backwards with the handle of her scythe in her hands, bending it at a disconcerting angle before finally pulling it free. 

The hit is nearly enough to knock Kagura down, and it’s more than enough to knock the wind out of him. It might be a miracle that nothing broke. The impact felt more like being hit with brass knuckles than a human fist. It could just be a trick of the moonlight, but it looks like something black oozes from the girl's arm when she rips Hibiki from her bicep, tossing the blade aside. Well. Kagura's one knife down, and he's not liable to get it back easily. What's worse, her wound closes in bare seconds, as if nothing happened at all. 

“You have to wonder how she's gotten such a reputation when she's this heavy handed,” Hibiki sounds the slightest bit disappointed. That clumsiness is their only saving grace. Or, rather, their speed. As he watches closer, he sees it isn't so much her imprecision as it is Kagura's ability to see it coming. Her strikes are still incredibly well calculated, even with her aggravation, but she sacrifices speed for range in using a scythe, especially with her small stature. Her movements are still getting increasingly erratic, though, for all the apparent skill she's displayed thus far. 

Kagura doesn't have to look to be sure blood is saturating the leg of his pants. “She has her moments.” 

“How come your weapon talks to you? Ragna never says  _ anything _ to Nu!” The girl slashes wildly back and forth, but her movements are slow enough that Kagura can back out of her range without problem. 

“Is she saying that's a demon weapon?” Hibiki's voice hums from inside his blades. 

Kagura gives the apparent pair a once over. They don't really seem to be working together. She might've just named it. He thinks back to when she so carelessly slammed its blade straight into the pavement and winces. If that  _ is _ a demon weapon, that had to hurt. “I guess so. They don't seem to want to play along, though.” Kagura's distracted long enough to narrowly miss an attack. “It doesn't matter right now.” 

A minute more of cat and mouse before all parties involved realize this stalemate could go on for much longer. The girl's getting reckless, not caring when she gouges into the cement below in her haphazard attempts to cut Kagura down. Dancing around her attacks is starting to get tiring. Kagura's relieved when Hibiki pipes up with, “I have an idea.”

“Shoot.”

“Drop me, then run to your left.” 

Conversation diverts Kagura's attention a little too much, as does that response, and the scythe's blade passes dangerously close to his stomach. “Are you  _ nuts? _ ” he shoots back, but he knows he doesn't really have any other plans. “…Fine.” He drops Hibiki on the ground, sprinting away. The girl follows him, but the knife behind her reforms into Hibiki, as does the one Kagura dropped, and loops one arm around the girl's neck once both halves join and he's corporeal, pulling her back against him. She shrieks at being restrained and starts to struggle, but he clamps a hand over her mouth and applies his soul wavelength enough to stun her. The girl collapses easily when he lets go, unmoving. He freezes until he realizes she's still breathing. It wouldn't bother him if he had killed her, but Kagura could do without the scandal of being an accomplice in murder, self defense or not. His parents would kill them both. The scythe clatters to the ground before reforming into a white haired boy, covered in a myriad of cuts and deep bruises, more than likely some internal damage from the carelessness of his meister. 

“I guess she wasn't kidding,” Kagura says once he joins Hibiki in front of the unconscious weapon and meister, crossing his arms. As fit as he is, he's panting from how hard he ran. In his defense, he easily could've died.  

Hibiki squints down at them. “What should we do?” 

“Well… we can't leave the Black Beast out here. We'll go back and tell Izanami to send someone who can handle her to come get her.” As much as he dislikes her, his headmaster has resources he doesn't. 

“They'll be awake by then,” Hibiki protests, arching a brow.

“Even  _ she _ would have some trouble without her trusty scythe,” Kagura says with a grin, lifting the unconscious boy from the ground. “We're gonna take this guy back with us.” 

Both Hibiki's eyebrows raise. “Are we.” 

“Oh, come on, Hibiki. Look at him. He's in rough shape, and he shouldn't be that much trouble with no meister. Celica can patch him up, and Minerva can stop him if he proves to be trouble. We can see what we can get out of him when he comes to.” And it doesn't seem like an item that's up for debate. Kagura starts walking away. Which he'll get hell for later, not waiting with the girl until help arrives, but the boy really doesn't seem alright. “He doesn't look half bad, either.” 

“You know I'm going to hold you to that, right?” 

“Of course you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I at least get your name?” 
> 
> “No.” 
> 
> “Well, nice to meet you, No. I’m Kagura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ain't great but I needed to get it done after it's just been sitting around

It's not the first time Kagura's been wrong. The boy’s mere presence seems to be a major problem for someone in particular.

“ _He_ shouldn't even be here!”

“Calm down, _please_. There's no reason to yell,” Celica says, doing her best to placate Jin. Minerva stands behind her, glowering at the boy in their office, ready to haul him off to Izanami if need be. “He's hurt, and he needs to heal. Whatever the problem is, we can deal with it when he's better.”

Jin scowls. How else would he react to seeing his brother who's been missing for years incapacitated in his own school? He wants to shake Ragna awake and demand to know where the hell he's been for the past decade. First it was seeing some meister that looks like Saya, now Ragna too. It's an underwhelming family reunion to say the least. “When will he be awake?”

Frowning, Celica shakes her head. “Jin, I know you're upset, but you can't yell at your brother and think it'll fix everything. Is that really how you want him to see you after he's been away for so long?” She knows her former foster son isn't going to listen to her, but she might as well try anyway.

That's the last thing he wants to hear. Jin scoffs and turns, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out, brushing Hibiki's shoulder with his as he exits. He knows Celica's right, but letting her know that would mean defeat. His partner Setsuko stands from where she was sitting in the hall, reading while she waited for him. She starts to ask if he's alright but thinks better of it, given his sour demeanor and the conversation she overheard, and walks silently by his side.

Hibiki glares after him. At his urging, he and Kagura came to check on the boy they brought to the infirmary, both to see what information they can get out of him and how badly he was damaged.

“How's he still asleep?” Kagura's in disbelief. It's been three days.

Celica laughs nervously. “Well, you see… he did wake up a little while ago and he wouldn't stop yelling, so…”

“I knocked him out,” Minerva finishes for her. “He was getting annoying.”

“ _And_ he would've ended up hurting himself,” Celica says, frowning and giving Minerva a reproachful glance. Saying it so bluntly makes it sound worse than it was. “He has a concussion, internal bleeding, and a fractured leg. All the commotion would've made it worse.”

Kagura and Hibiki exchange a silent glance, questioning the safety of knocking a concussed patient out. “...Alright. If he wakes up again, see if you can find us. We have questions. Hopefully he'll cool down by then.”

“I know I already said it but… thank you for bringing him back.” It takes a weight off Celica's mind to know that Ragna's safe now. And adds another of wondering what could possibly have happened to him. He wouldn't have just run off for ten years and left Jin and Saya behind, right? She doesn't know if she should ask.

“It was nothing, really,” Kagura responds, scratching the back of his head. “You saw how beat up he was. Plus, we couldn't just leave the Black Beast's weapon with his meister.”

Celica and Minerva gape in silence. “You couldn't have brought that up earlier?” Minerva asks icily, glaring at Kagura and placing a hand on Celica's shoulder as her eyes well with tears.

“He _what_?” Now Celica isn't sure she wants to know what happened to Ragna. It might be too painful to think about.

Kagura's smile falters when he realizes how badly he screwed up. Why did he have to bring that up in the first place? Hibiki takes it upon himself to interject. “We thought it was an urban legend, but her abilities lined up too well with the myth, so we figured we found the real Black Beast. If it helps, he didn't seem to want to help her.”

Celica wipes her eyes. At least there's that. But the thought of her child being used for such destruction still carries a sense of unease. “At least he's back with us now.”

There's a moment of silence before Kagura turns to leave. “Right. Thanks, Celica.”

-

It’s not the first time Kagura’s regretted something either.

He doesn’t care much about missing class, but he’s sure he’d rather be there than sitting in the nurse’s office, trying to get some boy he barely knows to talk.

“Can I at least get your name?” It never crossed Kagura’s mind to ask Celica beforehand.

“No.” The boy doesn’t even look in Kagura’s direction.

“Well, nice to meet you, No. I’m Kagura,” Kagura replies snidely, crossing his legs and resting his head on his hand. This is going to take much longer than he wants it to.

The boy simply glares at him. Celica brought up the fact that Kagura’s the one that brought him back after he came to talk, but that doesn’t mean he has to be grateful when he’s so irritating. “Piss off.”

What a vocabulary. Kagura huffs in frustration. “Mind telling me what you and that girl were doing out so late, covered in blood?”

The boy’s face blanches. He never really thought about getting caught like this. It was relieving enough to not be around Nu and to see Celica again (after he stopped trying to leave and calmed down) that it hadn’t occurred to him that most of his life for the past ten years has been extremely illegal. However, Kagura’s question seems to have an obvious enough answer. “Where is she, anyway?”

“Worried about your partner? She’s probably in the brig somewhere.” At least there’s some progress being made beyond the first ten minutes of silence and spiteful glaring. He notices the way some of the tension lifts from the boy’s shoulders. “You don’t like her, do you?” He thinks back to the girl he was with saying they don’t even talk to each other. He initially thought her weapon just didn’t speak, but that’s clearly not the case.

The boy scoffs. “I exist for her to swing me around. Hell no,” he mutters, leaning back against the headboard of the bed he reclines on. “Why would I like being with that freak? You saw her. She’s a nutcase.”

Kagura’s taken aback. If he doesn’t want to work with her, she shouldn’t even be able to hold him. This is definitely new to him. Completely contrary to everything he’s been told in class. Maybe he should’ve paid more attention. “How’s that work?”

“God, don’t ask,” the boy groans. He knows how she handles him despite their disconnect from what he overheard in the laboratories he was kept in, but he doesn’t want to have to explain it. Especially not to a stranger. Who, now that he thinks about it, he owes kind of a lot to. “Can you go now?”

“If you tell me your name.”  
“Ragna. Leave.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you in class, I guess.”

Ragna blinks. “You will _not_.”

“Celica didn’t tell you? Izanami already enrolled you as a student here.”


End file.
